moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Thor: Ragnarok - Extras
This article lists all of the background character deaths that occur in Marvel Studios' Thor: Ragnarok. * The film begins with Thor escaping from his chains in the depths of Muspelheim and battling against Surtur's horde of fire demons. After summoning Mjolnir, Thor breaks free and proceeds to kill several dozen fire demons by bludgeoning them into ash with his hammer. * Thor finishes off the horde of fire demons by striking the ground with Mjolnir and releasing a shockwave that disintegrates the remaining creatures, leaving only Surtur himself. * After defeating Surtur, Thor is attacked by another swarm of demons. He destroys two demons with Mjolnir before flying out of the cavern. * Just as a dragon is about to catch Thor in mid-flight, Skurge activates the Bifrost and Thor passes through the beam into Asgard. The dragon's head enters the beam just before the Bifrost closes, so it is decapitated as the beam vanishes. The severed head ends up on Asgard, showering Skurge's lady friends in gore. * Immediately after arriving on Sakaar, Thor is captured by a group of scavengers. Before they can take him away, a ship piloted by a drunk woman (later identified as Brunnhilde) lands nearby. The woman demands Thor, but the scavengers advance on her, deciding that she will be food too. Valkyrie activates her ship's weaponry and two energy cannons fire on the scavengers, blasting them into dust. * On Asgard, Hogun's army battles against Hela as she heads towards the palace. Hela proves to be too powerful as she singlehandedly wipes out the entire army, cutting down every soldier with blades that she conjures from her hands. She also destroys four Asgardian gunships before they can fire a shot. * Grandmaster kills his cousin by touching him with his sceptre, which causes the cousin to melt into a pool of blue goop. * Doug - One of Grandmaster's fighters. When Thor is deposited in the gladiator's quarters, Korg introduces him to Doug. However, Doug is already dead, having been killed by the Hulk in a previous battle. * Hela enters the throne room of the Asgard Palace, having already slaughtered all of the palace guards. * After breaking into the hidden tomb beneath the palace, Hela uses a piece of the Eternal Flame to reanimate the thousands of Einherjar warrior corpses buried there, as well as her former war-hound Fenris. * Two of Grandmaster's guards are seen dragging the body of a fallen gladiator out of the pens before Thor's battle with the Hulk. * A group of Asgardian civilians are chased through the woods by four of Hela's Berserkers. Heimdall comes to the rescue and dispatches the warriors with his sword. * While speaking with an illusion of Thor, Heimdall suddenly swings his sword at a Berserker charging from behind the illusory Thor, decapitating the creature. * Brunnhilde experiences a vision of the past where she led the Valkyries into battle against Hela. Hela killed off all of the Valkyries by herself, with only Brunnhilde managing to survive. * After arming themselves and the Grandmaster's prisoners, Thor and Loki head towards the garage to steal a ship, gunning down a roomful of the Grandmaster's guards. * A Sakaarian ship pursues the Grandmaster's Commodore which has been commandeered by Thor. Brunnhilde arrives in her own vessel and shoots down Thor's pursuer. * Brunnhilde leaps onto a pursuing ship and slashes her sword through its stabilizer, causing it to crash and possibly killing the pilot in the process. * Thor leaps onto another ship and damages one of its engines, sending it crashing to the ground. * Brunnhilde leaps onto another ship and forces its laser turret to turn and shoot down another pursuer. * Thor leaps onto another ship and opens its cockpit, pulling out the pilot and throwing him back to, presumably, fall to his death. * The Asgardians and the Berserker army clash on the Bifrost Bridge. One Berserker is shown to be slain by an axe-wielding Asgardian civilian. * Heimdall is shown cutting down two Berserkers before being brought to his knees. * Just as a Berserker is about to deliver a killing blow to Heimdall, it is shot in the back by Korg. * Korg tries to hold back the Berserkers while Loki gets the Asgardians aboard the Statesman. He kills a further three Berserkers with his energy rifle. * As the Berserkers charge towards the Statesman, Loki cuts down two of the attackers, Korg shoots three more and another two are cut down by Miek. * Hajo - A three-headed humanoid who was rescued from the Grandmaster's arena by Thor and his allies. He joins in the battle on the Rainbow Bridge but is overwhelmed by Berserkers and stabbed to death. * Thor rides bolt of lightning straight onto the Bifrost Bridge. As he lands, he creates a blast wave that destroys every Berserker in the vicinity. * His body sheathed in lightning, Thor bulldozes his way through a horde of Berserkers as he runs towards the Commodore. * Valkyrie decapitates two Berserkers that charge her as she walks away from the Commodore. * Loki stabs two attacking Berserkers. * Two more Berserkers are shot by Korg. * Heimdall cuts down a circle of Berserkers surrounding him. * Another Berserker is cut down by Valkyrie. * An Asgardian soldier is stabbed by Berserkers that climb up to the Statesman as it takes off. * Using his twin assault rifles Des and Troy, Skurge guns down all of the Berserkers attempting to board the Statesman. * After running out of ammo, Skurge uses one of his rifles as a club and smashes a Berserker over the head with it. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Thor: Ragnarok Category:Extras